A change of heart and story
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: kinda AU, set back to when Soi and Yoruichi first met. AU at first cause i'm starting Soi off as Sao Feng...just read it! rating may change depending how i feel on it. Read, review, and enjoy! Change of plans
1. Chapter 1

I know, i write to many stories ;") i hope you like this one!

Reviews welcome! Bashing and flames are discouraged but if you have an opinion you're free to express them :p

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Yoruichi looked up as the doors to her 'throne room/meeting room' were opened. (if you read the manga you'll see it's where she has her servants give her info)

A boy with short cropped hair and grey eyes sat in the door way. He had altered his uniform Yoruichi noticed.

He had cut off the sleeves to his shirt and wore plain black shorts. "Sao Feng ready for duty commander."

Yoruichi eyed him with interest. "Stand up." He did as told.

Sao wore no shoes, she observed. This didn't look anything like the boy she had seen all those years ago. But then again he had worn his whole uniform.

He wasn't very muscular, nor very handsome. He seemed….normal, but promising.

Yoruichi noticed he hadn't quite grown into himself yet. His face still held a small boyish quality about it.

"So you received my notice then?" Sao nodded to her question. "What uh…what have you done with your uniform?" She motioned to the whole of him with her hands.

The boy looked down and plucked at his shirt. "I apologize commander. The uniform was uncomfortable. I'll change when I return home."

Yoruichi waved her hand. "No, no…it's fine." She eyed him again with mild interest.

Sao looked at her oddly but lowered his gaze to the floor when he realized he was starting to stare. Yoruichi grinned.

"I am ready to serve. I won't hesitate to lay down my life commander." Sao continued to stare at the ground until Yoruichi gave an annoyed sound.

"Don't be so formal. Stop with all this 'commander' stuff. Just address me with something simple like…Miss. Yoruichi." Sao paled.

"I can't do that. It would be disrespectful." Yoruichi sighed and looked down.

Sao noticed the sad expression and sighed. "How about I just call you Lady Yoruichi?"

"Bah! Why are you so uptight!?" Sao looked a little offended at the comment. "Whatever, call me what you want. I called you here because of your potential."

Sao looked at her oddly again. "Are you ready to work hard Sao Feng!?" The boy blanched for a second but smiled. "Yes ma'am!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sao jumped up as his alarm went off. He looked around. "Damn it!" He was thirty minutes late!

He jumped out of bed and threw on his altered uniform and charged out of his apartment.

He mad it in three minutes. Yoruichi was doing a check of all the units. Sao took his place at the end of one of the two lines.

Yoruichi stopped in front of him. He took sharp short pants of air. "This is my second check. Where were you?"

I apologize commander. I slept in by accident." Sao looked down with a deep blush playing on his face. Yoruichi laughed. Sao's face turned blood red.

"Enough of that commander stuff. Come on. Let's go get something to eat, you must be hungry."

"I'm fine Lady Yoruichi, but thank you very much for the offer." Sao looked down.

Yoruichi frowned. "Mm…if you're sure. Go on with your training then. All of you!" She shouted the last part to the others, and she walked off.

Sao watched her until she disappeared back into the main building.

He blinked when he noticed others around him.

"Why does the commander like _you _so much?" One asked. "You're no one special." Went another.

Sao looked at each in turn and looked straight ahead to where Yoruichi had gone and walked off in the same direction.

One of the other grabbed his arm. His kicked them hard in the stomach and continued walking.

Yoruichi walked back outside with a small snack. "Hmm? Sao, what's up?"

"I think I'll take you up on that food offer." Yoruichi looked past him to see the others. "I see. Come on then!" She waved him inside.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"My friend is having a fireworks show outside Seireitei tonight. Wanna come with?" Yoruichi grinned at the boy seated across from her.

"Uh…sure. I guess so." He brought his chopsticks to his lips thoughtfully. Yoruichi found it quite feminine.

"Ok then! It's a date!" Yoruichi chimed happily. She stopped when she realized what she said and went back to eating quickly.

Sao just put is bowl down and looked at his hands in his lap.

Yoruichi eyed him over the rim of her bowl. "What's the matter?" She placed it back on the table.

"Hum? Oh nothing. I'm just not hungry anymore is all." Sao smiled guiltily for some reason.

"Your not taking anything if that's what you think." Yoruichi grinned at him.

Sao looked at her. "What!? No! I just have never taken more than I need. That's the way my family is Lady Yoruichi."

"Hmm, I see. Well let's go now! I think she'd like to meet you! Come on! Up, up!!" Yoruichi swiped her face and motioned wildly to Sao.

The boy stared at her as if she grew a second head, but then realized he had been given an order and jumped up, almost tripping over his feet in the process.

Yoruichi laughed and jumped as well. She shoed him out the main doors closing them behind herself.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Ah? Who the hell is this?" A woman with wrappings around her head and a rather large bust pointed at Sao.

Yoruichi grinned. "This is my new friend Sao Feng! Sao meet my old friend Kukaku Shiba."

"I ain't old Yoruichi. Anyways what are ya here for?" Kukaku brought a pip to her lips and stared down at them.

"The show. Unless you canceled it." Yoruichi stared at her friend with an amused look. Kukaku shook her head. "Nah it's still on. You're just a little early."

"Mm…mind if we come in then?" Yoruichi grinned, Kukaku rolled her eyes but nodded and walked back inside.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sao stared in amazement as the fireworks shot into the air and erupted in a flash of brilliant light. He had never seen anything so amazing.

Some of them even formed shapes, that made Sao laugh.

"Kukaku always come out here to do shows for the people. They love it, and she can't get in trouble 'cause she's not doing anything wrong." Yoruichi walked up beside him.

He looked at her. The colors that made her face light up in interesting ways made him smile widely. "I think it's brilliant." He looked back towards the sky.

"It is." A sudden breeze caught both by surprise and Yoruichi edged closer. Sao noticed at once and blushed furiously but didn't move.

"Damn I should have work my jacket if I knew it would be cold." The goddess mumbled. Sao looked down at himself. He had on a small loose jacket of his own.

He pulled it off and offered it to her. It was his job to protect her after all. Even if it was from the cold.

Yoruichi looked at it then up at Sao. The boy smiled sheepishly. "I know it isn't much, but please take it."

Yoruichi took it from him gratefully. "Thank you." She slipped it on carefully. Unlike her own black one this one was a soft orange.

"You can keep it if you like." Yoruichi eyed him thoughtfully. "Thank you. Your's is actually much warmer than mine."

Sao chuckled. "I think that may be because I was wearing it first ma'am." It was Yoruichi's turn to smile sheepishly. "Oh…right."

Both had been to busy talking to realize the show was over until Kukaku came up to them. "Go home!" Sao gave a small shout and jumped back.

Yoruichi simply gave a surprised jerk of her shoulders. "We're going, no need to shout." She took Sao's arm in her hand and walked off.

Kukaku watched after them. "That boy seems like quite the sissy." Her younger brother ran up to her trying to ask her something but she shooed him off.

"Can't you do anything on your own! Go! Go on!" She rasped her knuckles against the back of his head.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"That was fun. I'm glad you dragged me out to see it." Sao smiled to himself.

Yoruichi watched him from her peripheral vision. "And to think you'd have missed it if you hadn't had breakfast with me."

Sao scratched at the back of his head. "Well…here you are. I have to head home. I think my mother may be upset with me."

"Mm…mine too. Be on time tomorrow."

Sao blushed in embarrassment. "I'll be on time Lady Yoruichi."

"You better be." Yoruichi shoved his shoulder playfully and walked back into the second division.

Sao turned and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Two weeks later)_

"At least you're not late anymore!" Yoruichi called to the boy struggling to get up the hill after her.

She had made him go through harder training than anyone then made him go hiking with her. He was completely exhausted but did exactly as he was told.

The boy had promise in him. Yoruichi was sure of that as he clamored up behind her. He kneeled over with his hands on his knees taking deep gasps of breath.

"Lady Yoruichi, can we…please take a-a break." He looked as though he was in pain.

Yoruichi frowned thoughtfully. "Alright. We'll rest for five minutes then keep going."

"Thank you!" With that the boy collapsed onto the ground in a shivering heap.

Yoruichi smiled down at him. The boy never made one complaint. She admired that. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself.

She still wore the orange one Sao had given her.

The five minutes passed quickly, but Sao had caught his breath by then.

"Alrighty! Let's keep going!" Yoruichi pointed up to the next cliff. Sao looked around her and sighed comically.

Yoruichi grinned at him. "Oh come on! It's fun!" She started climbing. Sao watched for a moment and followed.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

__

(two hours later)

Yoruichi walked into the second division square with Sao slugging behind. He was exhausted again; however, he found the trip down far easier than the one up.

Two people seemed to be waiting for Yoruichi.

"Hey, where've you been?" It was Kukaku. Sao hadn't seen the other one before. He had blonde hair in a bad style and green eyes.

Kukaku looked around Yoruichi a Sao. "You took the sissy boy with you?"

Sao gave her a deadpanned look. "I'm not a sissy ma'am." Kukaku grinned at him. "Well you look like one to me." Sao continued to stare. "I'm not."

"Got yourself a stubborn one, eh Yoruichi?" The blonde man laughed.

Yoruichi grinned and slapped Sao on the back. The boy jerked and eyed the other man with distaste.

"So what are you two here for?" The goddess chimed curiously.

The blonde man grinned. "Just wanted this Sao Kukaku told me about. Come over here, let me get a better look at you." He motioned Sao over.

Yoruichi stepped out of the way and Sao only took one step forward. The blonde man smiled at him. "Hey there! Name's Kisuke Urahara!"

Sao eyed him with uncomfortableness. (that's technically not a real word but I'm using it anyways!)

Yoruichi watched him carefully. "Alright. I have to get back to work. You to should go on. I'll catch up with you later."

Kukaku snickered and walked off with Kisuke walking slowly behind.

Yoruichi turned slowly back to Sao. "You don't like him do you?"

"I apologize for my behavior Lady Yoruichi. Something about that man just doesn't seem right to me."

Yoruichi looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He just seems like he knows to much and is hiding something. I'm sorry, they're your friends…I shouldn't say such things." The boy bowed deeply to her.

"Hmm…it's alright. Come on, you can help me finish my work!" The goddess laughed and ruffled his hair as she passed.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

__

(Next day)

"I turned all your paper work in ma'am." Sao stood beside Yoruichi's now empty desk.

"That's good." Yoruichi let out a deep sigh.

"Something wrong Lady Yoruichi?"

"Ah it's just a dull day so far is all." Yoruichi rubbed her eyes.

"Why don't you go see your friends?" Sao suggested carefully.

"Mm…maybe." Yoruichi gave a deep sigh and stood. "I'll be back later." Sao nodded his understanding.

It was many hours later she came back to find Sao sitting in the window staring at the sky.

"Something the matter?" The boy jumped in shock at her voice and turned to her. "You scared me ma'am." He grinned shyly.

Yoruichi touched his shoulder. "Didn't mean to." She smiled. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Came his quick response. Yoruichi gave him a look that said she obviously knew he was telling a lie. He sighed and looked back outside.

"It's just…it's close to Chinese New Year. I'll be expected to go home when it happens. Though it isn't much we do have something like a banquet."

"A banquet? That sounds fun! When is it?" Yoruichi slid into the window beside him.

"In almost a month." Sao sighed again. Yoruichi stared at him, he finally looked at her after several minutes. "Something the matter Lady Yoruichi?"

"Can I go?" She tilted her head to the side and eyed him curiously.

"Well…I'm not sure. It's generally only for the members of the Feng family. I'll ask though." Sao gave something akin to an apologetic smile.

"So what's it like?" Yoruichi looped her arms around his left.

"Well…we see all the other members of the family. So it's like a huge reunion every year. And we have a big feast, it's the only day we take far more than needed."

Yoruichi placed her head on his shoulder and listened closely. Her family never did anything like that.

"Then there's the dance. We vote on who should do it this year. I was voted to do it about five years ago. I may get voted to do it again this year."

"Your family sounds nice." Yoruichi muttered softly. Sao chuckled. "Only during the new year. It's the only time we forget ourselves and don't have to take orders."

Yoruichi pulled back from him completely and stared hard at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"I-I didn't mean…that came out wrong." Both of them slid out of the window back into the room.

"You act like my family has been treating your family wrong."

"You obviously don't understand much ma'am. To have servants means your lazy to the Feng family."

"You're not my servant…I-I thought you were my friend."

"I am your servant. Someone of my ranking can never be friends with a royal. Excuse my frankness ma'am."

"So…I don't understand this…what are you trying to say? Even if you weren't…" Yoruichi couldn't say the words.

"Owned…yes ma'am. You own us."

"You still wouldn't be my friend?"

"I wouldn't know you at all ma'am."

Yoruichi gaped at him. She couldn't think of anything to say.

Sao walked closer. "You know…I may regret saying this…especially to a royal."

Yoruichi looked at him with curiosity and a twinge of hurt.

"Sometimes the poorest families are the richest ones." Sao whispered the words into her ear and walked off. "Have a good night Lady Yoruichi."

The goddess said nothing but stared at the floor. Her father sent over a personal servant to bring her home.

She was still staring at the floor when the servant found her.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

I hope you liked it :) sorry for any mistakes...no one's perfect after all XD


	3. Chapter 3

_(About a month later) _

Sao gave the unfortunate news that Yoruichi was not allowed to the banquet. The family elders were firm in the belief that this was _their _time, not their handlers.

Yoruichi wanted to know everything that happened though. Sao promised to tell her.

In the past few weeks Sao had gotten along much better with Kukaku, though she still teased him. Sao; however, still did not trust Kisuke.

It was three days after the official new years that Sao came back. Yoruichi was excited to see him. Kukaku snickered at that.

He had bags full of goods and treats from home.

Kukaku showed high interest in the pipe he gave her. Unlike her old one, this one was brand new with polished wood and gold.

Yoruichi loved all the foods he had with him. She found the toys to be of high fascination. She said she had never been allowed to have any.

Sao smiled and happily gave her the other toys.

"Your family makes all this?" Kukaku asked curiously as she fingered the smooth cloth in her hands.

"Yep." Sao smiled proudly. His family could do damn near anything, not one person who knew the Feng family well could say otherwise.

"Wow…wish my family made stuff like this." Sao said she could keep it if she wanted. She thanked him with an odd kindness.

She had to leave a few minutes later due to Ganju. (I think that's how it's spelled)

Sao and Yoruichi sat across from each other cross legged in her office. "I don't understand." The goddess spoke up finally.

"Understand what ma'am?"

"How can you be richer than me and I'm in one of the four royal families?"

"There are many kinds of richness Lady Yoruichi."

The goddess shuffled over to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Explain them to me."

"Well…there's the richness of family care and love."

"What do you mean?"

"While you may be a royal, you lack the love and care of real familiness."

"Can you teach me?"

Sao laughed at that. "I think that would take far to much time ma'am."

"Well can you at least be my friend?" Yoruichi looked up at him. She noticed he had changed quite a bit.

He had grown taller and had more muscle than when she first met him.

"How old are you Sao?"

"Eighteen ma'am soon to be nineteen in another month. What about yourself?"

"A woman never tells her true age!" Yoruichi pulled back. She hid her mouth behind her hand and gave a mad laugh.

Sao chuckled at her display. The goddess calmed down and lowered her hands. "Well? Will you promise to be my friend?"

"Mm…I can try I suppose." he jumped at a sudden squeal, Yoruichi threw her arms around his shoulders and gave him a tight squeeze.

He laughed. "Does it matter that much?"

"Yes!" Yoruichi squeezed tighter.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_( Three weeks later)_

Sao sighed. It had been a boring few days. Yoruichi was being called on by her family more and more lately.

He thought it odd but kept quiet, that did not stop him from asking Kukaku though.

"Marriage." She said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah…I can't tell her age cause I can't tell my own. But she's at the age when her father will want to marry her off."

"What about you Miss. Kukaku?"

"Hmm? Nah, I ain't getting married. My folks are cool unlike Yoruichi's uptight ones. She's a good exception to her family."

Sao looked down thoughtfully. "But to who?"

"The Kuchiki clan boy Byakuya. Or someone else of high standing. She teases him all the time so he pretty much hates her."

Sao nodded. Kukaku gave him an analyzing look. "You like her don't you?"

"What!?' Of course not! It's just…why would she marry someone she didn't like?"

"Because this isn't about her."

"What do you mean?"

"Yoruichi is still technically a child. Her father still has high standing, so this isn't about her and what she wants."

"It's about her father and what will make him look good."

"Exactly."

"That's wrong" Sao's brow furrowed.

"Nothing we can do about it. But the meeting is over. You can go ahead. She'll be expecting you I bet."

Sao stood and bowed to Kukaku before running out of the Shiba home to meet Yoruichi.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoruichi walked out of her house. Byakuya and his grandfather walked off in another direction.

"Lady Yoruichi!" The woman looked up to see a small black speck run around a corner and become Sao the closer it got.

"Sao…" The boy stopped to catch his breath many yards away. The girl stared at him for a moment and charged at him.

The boy panicked slightly. He almost fell over when she knocked into him, her hands clutching the front of his shirt.

"I don't wanna to get married! I don't wanna stay here! I don't wanna have to listen to my father! I don't wanna!" She cried into his uniform front.

Sao stared down at her. '_Was she always this way?_' He gripped her shoulders. He couldn't think of anything to say.

But maybe silence was the best answer he could give.

The sun was gone many hours later, and Yoruichi was still crying.

Sao had never felt so useless.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Hope you enjoyed it! XD sorry if there are any errors! Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

_(one week later)_

Yoruichi's mood hadn't improved since she had been assigned to marry Byakuya. He was much younger, but her was still old enough to marry and a royal.

Sao had made many attempts to get her to feel better or even smile. She would just look up at him and give a half-hearted one.

He tried getting Kukaku's help but she couldn't do anything no matter what she tried.

Sao could only do so much more before giving up.

He even tried his mothers special cakes. That didn't do anything either.

"Lady Yoruichi?" The boy called softly to the woman sitting in the window. She didn't respond or even acknowledge him.

"Yoruichi?" He wasn't even supposed to address her in such a simple way.

But it got her attention. She turned to him with obvious surprise playing on her features.

"What's wrong with you?" He walked up to the window.

She looked down then back outside. "I just…I'm so sick of doing what that man tells me."

"Then stop listening."

"It's not that easy."

"Yes it is. You're an adult, you can make your own choices."

Yoruichi went to make another argument, Sao cut her off. "When are you going to stop making excuses and take charge?"

She stared at him with an odd expression, she slipped out of the window and walked past him out of the office.

Sao stared after her.

He turned and jumped out the window, from roof to roof towards the Shiba home.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Meh…he can't kick her out. So he'll just agree until she is ready to marry, and to be with someone she wants to be with." Kukaku handed Sao a drink.

Sao took a small sip. He wasn't a heavy drinker. "Why can't he kick her out?"

"No other heirs to the throne. His wife got sick of him trying to have a son and refuses to sleep with him now."

Sao stifled his laugh. Yoruichi's father sure seemed…selfish. It wouldn't be good for his health to only act for himself.

"Yeah…they had other kids…all born sick and died a few hours to days later. Yoruichi is the only one born totally healthy."

"And living." Sao muttered. Kukaku laughed and hit him on the back. Sao chuckled and rubbed the stinging spot on his back.

"It's a good thing you told her straight up. Yoruichi has a habit of making the wrong choice. She would have ended up unhappy and packed with a kid."

Sao looked at Kukaku, who was staring straight ahead with a somber expression. He understood. Yoruichi was her best friend. It would have hurt her to see Yoruichi that way.

"So I did a good thing then?" The boy asked cautiously. Kukaku glanced at him. "Why don't you go find out."

He nodded and placed his drink down. He stood and bowed to her, thanking her for her time and dashed off.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoruichi was sitting out in the court-yard when Sao arrived. A small bird was on her shoulder. The goddess looked up when Sao's shadow cast over her.

"Well?" He had a hopeful expression. He prayed he hadn't made a mistake by telling her to take a stand for herself.

"It's fine. I don't have to marry Byakuya." She stared up at him.

"Did anything else happen?"

"He's just really mad at me." She jumped up. The bird flew off, Yoruichi latched onto him. "But who cares! He's a jerk anyways!"

Sao chuckled. She was back to normal. She hugged him tighter.

"Lady Yoruichi…it's getting hard to breath." Sao coughed. Yoruichi immediately got off of him. "Sorry." She smiled apologetically.

Sao laughed and rubbed his neck.

"Who is this?" Yoruichi stiffened and looked around. Sao stared, a tall man with black hair and dark skin with purple eyes stood watching them.

Sao realized Yoruichi must have gotten her features from her mother, because the simple glace he took before slamming himself to the ground told him this was Yoruichi's father.

"A friend of mine." Yoruichi muttered with a side glance down at him, she kept staring, Sao could feel it on his back.

"He's wearing the stealth uniform." Her father was speaking with obvious distaste. Sao was already starting to hate him, but by his low ranking…he had to respect him.

"Yes he is."

"So how can he be your friend?"

"He's my second so we're around each other all the time."

"And that automatically makes him your friend?"

"No, he's my friend because I know him."

"But he's a servant."

"So what? He's still my friend."

"You will not talk to this…urchin." Sao felt a hateful twinge pull at his stomach at the word, "anymore. It is beneath us."

Yoruichi turned to look him in the eyes. Sao lifted his head carefully.

"No! It's beneath you! I'm not you, I would never want to be you! Your own wife doesn't even want to look at you and neither do I!"

The man's face contorted to rage.

"Save it!" Yoruichi put up a hand forcefully. "You're a crude horrible man who everyone hates! And you try to make everyone else suffer because you do!"

Sao lifted himself up to his knees.

"I don't have to stay here, and I'm not going to. I'm sure mom would love it if you found a new wife to have a son with. That way you would finally leave her alone."

Yoruichi turned sharply, grabbed Sao's arm and walked off from her clearly shocked father.

Sao looked to Yoruichi. "You know when I said take charge I didn't mean for you to insult anybody."

The goddess laughed. "He deserved every bit of it!"

Sao chuckled and allowed himself to be dragged along.

Yoruichi chatted happily to him well into the next day.

Sao had to have many caffeinated drinks just to stay awake and listen.

When she finally passed out Sao carried her to her spare room behind the office and covered her up carefully.

She mumbled incoherently, Sao smiled and walked off to his own room far down the halls.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

About A Girl - The Academy Is

One song about a girl  
Can't breathe when I'm around her  
I'll wait here everyday  
In case she'll scratch the surface  
She'll never notice

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

(WHOA! )

Last night I knew what to say  
But you weren't there to hear it  
These lines so well rehearsed  
Tongue tied and overloaded  
You never notice

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

I'm not in love  
This is not your song  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

To be loved, to be loved  
What more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone wants  
To be loved, to be loved  
What more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone...

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words...

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

I'm not in love  
This is not your song  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

[I love this song and it seems to fit the story perfectly. You got something to say about me makin' this chapter into a bit of a song-fic…feel free to say something']


	5. Chapter 5

_(Three weeks later)_

Yoruichi bounded up to Sao as he walked into the second division courtyard. "So how was the birthday bash?" She asked excitedly.

Sao laughed. "Pretty good I guess." He ran a hand through his lengthened locks. He should have gotten a haircut.

"Ya bring us anything!?" Kukaku shouted from the main doors. Kisuke laughed behind a fan. Kukaku glared at him before slapping it away,

"What'd you do that for?" Kisuke whined. Kukaku scoffed. "Men shouldn't have fans like that. It ain't right."

"Aw but you know how sensitive he is." Yoruichi jibbed. Sao chuckled as their friendly bantering and removed the large pack his cousin had strapped on his back.

"I do have gifts." He stated with a smirk.

"Oh what do I get?" Kukaku leaned in. Sao handed her a small dagger. She laughed and took it carefully. "Never seen one like this."

Sao took out a green and white stripped hat. He tossed it to Kisuke who slipped it on and found it fit perfectly.

"Nice creeper look." Yoruichi stated with a teasingly serious tone. Kisuke laughed behind his fan again, until Kukaku slapped it away again.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So how is life out of the house?" Sao asked as he took a seat on the sofa. Yoruichi looked at him. "I love it! I don't have to do anything!"

"Except your job." Sao gave her an amused look. Yoruichi scratched at the back of her head. "Except that."

Sao smirked and sat on the edge of the desk.

Yoruichi turned to him. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course, what is it?"

"I need you to go find Kisuke for me. We need to have a little chat." Yoruichi gave him an odd indescribable look.

Sao frowned. He didn't like Kisuke. But because he was Yoruichi's friend and a captain now, he was obliged to deal with him.

"Where can I find him?"

"Most likely in his lab. You'll have to go through his storage spot."

"I have to go now?" Sao asked with a whiny tone.

"Yes." Yoruichi grinned at him.

Sao groaned and hefted himself up and slouched towards the door.

"Have fun!" Yoruichi called cheerily.

Sao grumbled as he closed the door behind him.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I hate this place and I've only been here for three minutes." Sao whispered to himself.

He was creeping between the very high shelves which had little room between them. The darkness didn't help.

"Where's a light switch when you need one?" He mumbled quietly. He felt like he had been forced to do a horrible dare.

If Kisuke turned out not to be here, Sao would make all kinds of hell. He wasn't going to be here on some stupid joke. He didn't care about his ranking, this wasn't funny.

He came into was looked to him a clearing in all the junky high shelves.

He took a deep breath. He had horrible claustrophobia.

Sao took one step and tripped. The servant groaned and he scuffled up to his elbows. "Great." He turned to look at what he had tripped over.

"What the…what's this guy doing down here?" He mumbled and sat up., pulling his legs to his chest.

A girl about his height sat propped up against the wall. She was wearing what looked like a maids outfit and had pink hair tied back into a ponytail.

Sao crawled over to her to get a better look. '_Wonder what it is._' He leaned down to look at her face properly.

A large 'Boom!' shook the entire building. The girl fell over.

Sao reeled back as her lips connected with his for a brief second. He wanted nothing that man made touching him.

He looked up at the ceiling. "What was that…" a high pitched squeal caught his attention. He whipped around on edge.

The girl was sitting up now, and staring at him with an expression he didn't much like. "Uhh…hi?"

"Master!" The girl threw herself on him. Sao jumped up quickly and backed away. "What are you talking about?"

The girl stood up and eyed him with a questioning expression. "Master?"

"Stop saying that. I don't even know your name." Sao gave a scowl.

"It's Kurumi master! You know that!" The pink haired girl smiled brightly before launching herself at him again.

Sao stumbled back, knocking into a shelf, the next thing he knew a vial was in his mouth. Kurumi was staring at him oddly. "What's that?"

Sao spat it out quickly. He swiped his mouth while looking down at the small bottle. Most of the contents had gone down his unwilling throat.

A small puddle of the bright blue liquid still remained.

Another explosion went off. Sao looked up, then clutched at his stomach. He fell to his knees. Kurumi was at his side in seconds. "What is it master?"

"Ugh…my stomach. It feels like it's on fire and spreading out." The boy doubled over in pain. He saw Kurumi kneeling over him before he blacked out.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoruichi ran to the research and development building. "What the hell Kisuke!?"

The man turned. "There was a bit of an accident." He smiled guiltily. "But everybody is okay."

"…I sent Sao to come and find you! How could you even let this happen!?"

"Ah…Sao? I haven't…seen…him." Kisuke stared at Yoruichi, his face turned to worry. "Not good."

Yoruichi looked around at a loud scream. She took off to the source with Kisuke at her heels.

They rounded the side of the building.

A pink haired woman was kneeled over someone with midnight hair.

Yoruichi stalled for a moment before running to see who it was.

"Master!?" The pink haired girl shook the body she was leaning over.

Kisuke stared at her. "Kurumi?" The girl didn't look up.

Yoruichi noticed Sao's face. She tried to get closer, but Kurumi whipped around and glared at her. "Leave master alone!"

The goddess gawked at the pink haired girl.

"We need to get Sao to the fourth division. He may be hurt." Kisuke put in.

"Where is it?" Kurumi turned to him. Yoruichi stepped forward again, the other woman whipped around and glared at her again as she clutched Sao to her chest.

"Follow us. We don't have time to waste." Kisuke motioned them to follow. Kurumi picked Sao up with no problem and followed quickly.

Yoruichi was close behind, lost in utter confusion.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What happened?" Unohana turned to the two captains. Kurumi was leaning over Sao.

"Just a bit of an accident. He doesn't have anything broken does he?" Kisuke piped up.

"He?" Unohana raised a brow at him in question.

"Uhh…" The captain looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Yoruichi asked worriedly. Unohana shook her head. "Everything is fine, but that looks like a 'she' to me." The fourth captain walked off to her other patients.

Yoruichi and Kisuke moved to the bed quickly.

Sao's features had softened, the muscles he once had were now slimmer and more feminine, but what made it obvious of the change was his chest…raising and falling evenly.

"At least he's ok, non?" Kisuke offered an apologetic smile. Yoruichi's hand shot out and gripped him tightly around the neck.

"How exactly did this happen?" She whispered harshly. Kisuke gasped for air. "It was a potion I was working on. It changes the victim to the opposite sex."

"Why would you have something like that!?" Yoruichi pulled him in close.

"It was just something that popped into my head. I didn't think of using it."

"Then explain what that is!" Yoruichi shifted him to look at Sao.

"An accident. I don't know how it happened." Kisuke was starting to turn blue.

Yoruichi made an annoyed sound and let him go. "Get out of here." She mumbled.

Kisuke walked out without another word.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sao opened his eyes slowly. "Wh-what happened to me?" He grabbed at his throat. Had his voice always sounded so girl-like?

"You had a bit of an accident." Sao looked to the voice. "Lady Yoruichi? What happened?"

"Look for yourself." Yoruichi motioned to him. He looked at her in confusion but sat up and looked down at himself.

** BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

because the site was messing up it took longer to post.

please don't bash on me for any mistakes...i just can't deal with it right now.


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT THE HELL!!"

Kurumi and Yoruichi and anyone conscious in the medical wing or building covered their ears.

"What the hell happened to me!! Who did this!!?" Sao screamed in fury.

"It was an accident by Kisuke's terms." Yoruichi unplugged her ears.

"Ahh!! I think master is even cuter this way!" Kurumi squealed and latched herself to Sao.

Sao squirmed. "Stop that…not so tight."

"Kurumi I think you should do what he…I mean she says." Yoruichi muttered the last part.

"But she's so _cute_!" Kurumi mewled. Sao's face was beat red, and much of it was within Kurumi's bust.

"Let me go! Or at least loosen up!" Sao shouted. Kurumi 'aww'-ed in disappointment and sat back.

Sao let out a deep breath and looked around. The entire ward was staring at them. "Uhh…nothing to see here!"

"Come on. I think we can leave. You're obviously okay." Yoruichi stood. Kurumi stood as well and moved out of Sao's way as she stood.

Sao hadn't taken two steps before Kurumi was latched to her arm. Sao smiled feebly.

"So what are you going to tell your family?" Yoruichi questioned as she came into step beside them.

"What I know." Sao answered evenly. She cast a glance at Yoruichi. She seemed to have an angry blush on her cheeks and her lips were pursed in an annoyed fashion.

Sao smiled. If she didn't know Yoruichi better she would have said she was jealous. But she did know Yoruichi better and assumed that to be the case.

In the next few days Kurumi insisted on doing everything for Sao. She could hardly take a shower by herself. But she ordered Kurumi to stay outside while she was in.

Yoruichi showed obvious dislike of the pink haired girl.

"Hey! Master! Let's go for a walk!" Kurumi whined as she leaned into Sao. The boy turned girl glanced at her. "Uh…okay sure." The two stood.

Yoruichi stared. "We'll be back later okay Lady Yoruichi?" The goddess nodded. Sao noticed the annoyed pursing of the lips again before Kurumi dragged her away.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh I _love _this place! Don't you master?" Kurumi mewled as she clutched Sao's arm and gazed at the cherry blossoms.

"Yeah I guess so." Sao muttered. She had only been here with Yoruichi. It felt odd to be around the place with someone else.

"Let's sit here!" Kurumi sat them down at a large blossom tree. "Oh I wish I had brought us something to eat. I'm sorry master."

"Ah it's okay. I'm not that hungry anyway." Sao played with a few blades of grass by her feet.

"Um…are you okay master? You aren't sick are you?" Kurumi turned Sao's face towards her and pressed their foreheads together. Sao blushed fiercely.

"I'm fine!" Sao pulled back hurriedly. "Uh…I have to go talk to my family. Go back and wait with Yoruichi or Kukaku."

"Aw I can't go with you master?" Kurumi gave an upset pout. Sao wouldn't be thrown that easily. "Go on." She stated firmly.

Kurumi "Hmph"-ed and marched off grumbling.

Sao scratched the back of her head. "That girl…" she whispered before turning and running off.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurumi squealed when Sao walked into Yoruichi's office about an hour later. "Master, you're so cute!"

"They changed my name…I don't believe this." The girl grumbled as she pulled on her new outfit her mother had made for her.

"Well?" Yoruichi asked.

"Soi." Was the answer. She stood in the doorway with a black belly shirt with stripped yellow and black sleeves and black gloves with yellow fingers.

She had on small black shorts with yellow trim and ankle high boots that were also black with golden symbols on the side.

"Nice." Yoruichi grinned. "Like the stripped stockings." She chuckled.

Soi blushed and tugged at the said garments. They came just above the knee.

Kurumi jumped up and latched onto Soi tightly. "I love it!" Soi found herself in the pink haired woman's bust once again.

Yoruichi looked away with pursed lips.

Soi pulled back. "Yeah." She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Kurumi staring at her with a dream like expression and Yoruichi sulking behind her desk. Soi felt very out of place.

"I uh…I'm gunna go for a walk. I'll be back later." Soi muttered.

"I'll go with you!" Kurumi went to follow but Soi held up a hand. "I think I should just go alone, thanks anyway."

"Oh…if that's what you want." Kurumi watched her leave before slumping back down on the sofa.

Yoruichi glanced at the empty doorway then went back to her work.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

kinda short and maybe a little sudden...but still a chapter! =^.^=


	7. Chapter 7

Soi stared at the sky in a daze. What was she going to do? She wasn't used to women at all. The only one she had ever been around extensively was her mother.

Now; however, she seemed to be around just two or three. There was Yoruichi and Kukaku and now Kurumi had been added into it all.

Her feelings for Yoruichi had been confusing enough. Now with Kurumi around and how she acted towards her…she was even more confused.

"Would you like my own opinion as to what you should do?" A masculine yet feminine voice called from the shadows.

Soi sat up with a heavy sigh. "You don't know any more than I do."

"Mm…still think you should follow your instincts."

"That's what you always say."

The owner of the voice stepped into the light.

She was taller than Soi but held many of the same features. Her hair was only slightly longer and her eyes were dark with secrets. Her wings spread out and vanished.

"Going to sit with me again?" Soi asked curiously.

"I don't see why not." She sat besides Soi without a sound. She tugged at her boots and pulled her shorts down so the hem was past the knees. She straightened her shirt.

"So prim and proper." Soi laughed.

"One of us has to be." The other smirked as she leaned forward on her knees.

"Suzumebachi?"

"Hum?"

"When did my life become so complicated?"

"The second you met Yoruichi is what I'd say."

"Of course." Soi huffed and fell back on the hard cement.

"Do you think anyone knows I bring you up here?" Suzumebachi asked as she looked around.

"I doubt it." Soi mumbled.

"Yes of course. Who would think to look for you atop the Redemption Tower."

"You do know it's not literally called that don't you?"

"Of course. I just have proper language."

Soi chuckled softly before closing her eyes.

Suzumebachi stared at the sky as she listened to Soi's breathing become even. She sat and stared as the day ended and still sat as Soi continued to sleep and a new day started.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ohhh…what if she's out hurt somewhere and can't find a way to reach us!?" Kurumi paced back and forth in Yoruichi's office. To the door and to the desk and back again and back again.

Yoruichi yawned and stared sleepily at her. "I'm sure she's fine."

"You don't know that!" Kurumi wailed.

"Fine. I need decent sleep. If Soi turns up…call me." Yoruichi stood and went into the back room.

She closed the door behind her without another word to Kurumi.

The captain hadn't been in bed for five minutes before she heard her window slide open. She flipped onto her stomach and looked to see who it was.

"I don't think sleeping in your robes and captains vest would be very comfortable." The shadow stated.

"Sao…I mean…Soi. Sorry." Yoruichi mumbled.

"It's okay." Soi hopped down onto the floor, the golden rays fell on her instead of covering her now.

"Where were you?" Yoruichi sat up and shrugged off her captains jacket.

"Thinking." Soi crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap.

"Where were you thinking?"

"It's personal."

"Why is it personal?"

"Because it is."

"Okay. So why did you come in through the window?"

Soi jerked her head towards the wall where Yoruichi's office sat on the other side.

Yoruichi chuckled. "I see. She does seem to smother you."

Soi smiled. "She does. Never had anybody act like that around me so it's kind of awkward."

Yoruichi hummed.

"Just thought I'd stop by to let you know I was okay."

"Where are you going now?"

"Away."

"To where."

"Mm…none of your business to be honest."

Yoruichi frowned.

"I don't mean to be rude, but it's not."

"I understand."

Soi nodded and stood. "I'll see you later."

"Alright."

Soi jumped back into the window, glancing back at Yoruichi, she turned and jumped out.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Here." Kukaku handed Soi a drink as she came back out of the house and sat on the porch.

"Thanks." Soi mumbled as she sipped at the liquid.

"So what are you gunna do?" Kukaku ran a hand through her hair. Soi noticed she hadn't been wearing the bandages around her head lately.

"I don't know. Just go with it I guess. What will happen will happen."

"Odd outlook on your own life…but if that's what gets you by more power to you."

"Well what would you do?"

"I would go for what I wanted with everything I had and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"But I don't know what I want."

"Then figure it out."

Soi sighed and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark again.

The days seemed to be passing by so quickly and Soi felt so overwhelmed with everything she didn't think she could handle it.

Soi noticed the odd silence and looked over at Kukaku. She was staring down into her drink with an odd expression.

"Kukaku? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You've been hanging out a lot here lately."

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No. But would consider us friends by this point?"

"Of course. Don't you?"

"Yeah. Never really had a friend like you that I could talk to besides Yoruichi."

"Mm…I think having one good friend is good enough. But to have a few good friends you can get along with and talk to may be better."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well…you may be able to talk to one friend about one thing that you couldn't talk to another about."

"I see." Kukaku looked back into her drink. "You should head back. I'm sure your little pink haired friend is worried out of her skull."

"Yeah." Soi finished her drink and stood. She placed her dish back down and bowed to Kukaku. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Kukaku gave her and odd look before glancing away. "Yeah sure, now beat it."

Soi smiled and stood properly before turning and walking back.

She was smothered by Kurumi as soon as she walked into the office. If Yoruichi hadn't come out to see what the yelling was about she may have been suffocated.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

=] well folks...my heart is officially dust! XD yay for me! no more stupid feelings!!


	8. Chapter 8

This is something of a shout out for someone very close to my heart and will always have a piece of it no one else ever will.

****

You liked me for a long time before we got together. Then we dated for a good long time. I'll never forget how you made me feel. You made my heart pump and my blood freeze.

(…to be continued in next chapter)

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoruichi gulped down her first dish of sake. She looked at Kukaku. "So what's up with you?"

Kukaku continued to stare into her drink. Yoruichi leaned in. "Kukaku?" She woman looked up. "What is it?"

"What is up with you woman!? Your style has changed, your expressions…almost everything about has changed. You hardly even drink anymore!"

Kukaku stared at her for a second before looking down at her drink again. "What about it?"

Yoruichi stared hard at her. "Who is it?"

"Who is who?"

"The one you're interested in."

Kukaku looked at her friend again. "What do you mean. I'm not interested in anybody."

"Yeah sure you're not." Yoruichi sat back and decided to let it go.

Kukaku nodded. "So what's that Kurumi girls deal?"

Yoruichi shook her head and gave a deep huff. "I don't even know."

"But you don't like her."

Yoruichi's lip pursed again and she looked to her left. "Not one bit."

Kukaku chuckled. "Why is that?"

"Having someone treat you like that is just weird."

"Your servants treat you like that all the time. So why would It bother you when they do it for someone else?"

Yoruichi didn't answer. Kukaku laughed.

The darker girl's cheek flared in embarrassment. The other laughed even harder.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi gave a deep sigh as Kurumi dragged her around the soul society. "Do you even know where we're going?"

"Nope! But that's the fun of it master! It's an adventure!"

"I guess." Soi mumbled.

Everyone they passed by stared at them as if they had both grown an extra head.

Soi was starting to get very embarrassed.

"Soi!" Said girl pulled both herself and Kurumi to a halt. She looked around. "Ah…father."

A man with black hair with blonde streaks walked up to them. He was in a business suit. He looked on in it. "What are you doing?" He asked calmly.

"We were just walking around."

"Well don't make such a spectacle of yourselves. To much attention can be a bad thing." He said firmly.

"I'm sorry. Um…why are you wearing those clothes?"

"I've been given an assignment in the human world. It may be a while before I come back. Take care of your mother and keep your brothers out of trouble."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Who is this anyway?"

"Um…her name is Kurumi. She's a new friend of mine."

"Oh. That's good. I'll be back soon enough."

"Okay."

The man turned and walked off with his hands in his pockets.

Kurumi looked to Soi. "Who was that man master?"

"My father." Soi looked back at her.

"But he's so mean and stiff."

"He's not mean. He just doesn't express himself very well." Soi explained.

"Oh…well as long as he's not mean to you. I guess he's okay." Kurumi looked thoughtful.

"Yeah. Maybe we should head back now?"

"Nooooo!! I wanna look around some more! It's not even late!" Kurumi whined.

Soi sighed. "Alright alright." She allowed Kurumi to drag her along again.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So where'd you two go?" Yoruichi questioned as she looked from the sleeping Kurumi on the sofa to Soi sitting in the window.

"Just around. I guess she really tired herself out." Soi smiled.

Yoruichi gave her an odd look. Soi noticed her giving them her way often. "What?" Soi questioned curiously.

"You two had a lot of fun didn't you?"

"It was okay. Not as bad as I thought it would be."

Yoruichi was quiet for a long time. She stared hard at Soi. The paler of the two began to feel uncomfortable. Yoruichi finally smiled.

"Let's go and do something tomorrow! Just you and me!"

"Uhh…I don't think Kurumi would like that." Soi stuttered.

"So what!? She calls you master! So take charge and tell her to stay around the second division for tomorrow!"

Soi laughed. "Alright. We'll go and do something tomorrow. Just the two of us."

"Good." Yoruichi's smile widened.

Soi kept her laughter down. Kurumi stirred on the couch but didn't wake.

** BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

It may be the last chapter for a while folks....my page is screwin up! X( but...i need ideas! Help me out here!

sorry for any mistakes! XD nobody's perfect! 'Rain..._bow_!'


	9. Chapter 9

(continued) : **I don't know where you are, but I love you. From the bottom of my heart to the top of my soul, with a fire as hot as the sun…I love you.**

(continued in next chapter)

****

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

"So how was your day out with Yoruichi?" Kukaku asked as she sat back on her cushioned seat.

Soi smiled. "Really well actually. Kurumi threw a fit before we left but we still had a lot of fun."

"That's good. Finally got away from that crazy girl."

"Yeah. I had been spending so much time with Kurumi I forgot how fun it was to spend time with other people."

Kukaku smiled at her visitor, Soi found herself blushing and looked down.

The grey eyed girl had been spending much of her time at Kukaku's place when she couldn't handle Kurumi or other things anymore. She didn't really understand why.

"You must like it here." Kukaku commented.

Soi glanced up at her before looking back at the ground. "Yeah. It's nice to be able to have some where I can be when things get to be to much."

"You're always welcome here." Soi looked up at the statement. The way Kukaku said it…it didn't seem like her.

Soi looked down. A small sound of movement made her look back up.

Kukaku was inches away from her.

"…What are you doing?"

Kukaku moved closer. "I don't know." She gripped the front of Soi shirt and pulled her in, crushing their lips together.

Soi didn't pull away, she didn't know why. Sure she liked Kukaku…but like…_that_?

There was an ember in her belly that burned out bright as the kiss deepened.

Soi wrapped her right arm tight around Kukaku's back and used her left to steady herself on the floor.

Kukaku pulled out of the kiss for a moment and pushed her down. Soi pulled her down and their lips connected again.

It was confusing and crazy…but Soi couldn't stop.

Kukaku's hands slipped down to her waist and slid back up under her shirt.

A creek of the floorboards drew them apart.

They stared up at the door.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

ohhhh cliffy! lol i know it's super short...but it's super smexy too ain't it? /=) review please!


	10. Chapter 10

(continued):

**You always made cold days warm and hot days cool. You loved the color purple and the number 3. I don't know where you are now but i hope you're happy.**

(Finished)

Cuddle Bear!!! X3 you're gone to much i miss you!!

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Soi and Kukaku stared up at Kurumi and Yoruichi, both staring down at them in shock.

Soi couldn't say anything. It was clearly what it looked like and words may have made it worse that it already was.

Kurumi's eyes began to tear up and she tore out of the room. Yoruichi stared and whipped around to fallow her seconds later.

"Yoruichi!" Soi tried to get up and go after her, and Kurumi to try and explain, Kukaku held her by the wrist. "What are you doing!?"

"There's nothing you can do now. They both need to be alone. I'll have a room set up for you and you can stay here for a bit." Soi was honestly shocked…Kukaku seemed so…mature.

Soi looked back to the door. "I…," she sighed and her shoulders slumped, she let her head drop so her chin rested in the small groove where her collar bones met. "Okay."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kukaku slid Yoruichi's office door open. Yoruichi looked up and flashed out of sight.

Kukaku's head snapped to the side a moment later as Yoruichi's hand met her cheek. "How could you do that!?" Yoruichi shouted in anger as she gripped the front of Kukaku's shirt.

"You wouldn't understand." The Shiba muttered.

"You knew I liked Soi! You knew! I told you and still you…you went behind my back and throw yourself at her?" Yoruichi's face turned into a sneer.

Kukaku shoved her away harshly. "You don't get it! All the men fall at your feet and anyone else that's not good enough and knows it kisses your ass!! I don't have anything! You just don't get it!"

Yoruichi stood gaping at her. "I…Kukaku…"

"Finally one person looks at me and you have to claim them! Nobody looks or talks to me like she does! And the one time I actually get close to them you have to take them!"

Yoruichi stood there. She was a bit hurt by her friends words. "I…I'm…"

"Sorry?"

Yoruichi let her eyes fall to te ground. "I don't know."

"…I'm not giving up just because you like her too ya know." Kukaku tipped her head back…it was a sign of challenge. (it's actually true! Srry I keep using it!)

"I'm not either." Yoruichi looked back up.

"I see." Nothing more was said as Kukaku turned and left.

Yoruichi looked back at the door leading to her room. Loud crying was heard. "Kurumi?"

"What?" The pink haired girl whimpered.

"Soi is staying with Kukaku for a while."

"Why!? So she can throw herself on her again!?" Kurumi screamed as she began crying again.

Yoruichi sighed. "I think there's more to it. We'll just have to wait and see I guess."

Kurumi's cries quieted to sniffles. She didn't say anything back.

Yoruichi looked back to the open door and to the night sky. It was cold tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

"She mad at me?" Soi didn't look up as Kukaku walked in.

"No. She's just mad at me."

"Why you?"

"That's just how she is."

"I see."

There was a long silence as Kukaku came over and sat beside Soi.

"Kukaku, why do we live life if life is so hard?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't have the answer. I don't think anyone does."

Soi hummed thoughtfully and placed her head on Kukaku's shoulder. A blush made its way across Kukaku's face.

"I kinda like it here." Soi said quietly.

"That's good."

"Is it?"

"Yes. I'm glad you like it here."

Soi chuckled. "Is Yoruichi okay other than being upset?"

"I guess."

Soi looked up, Kukaku turned and looked at her. Soi's eyes narrowed when they saw red.

"What is that?"

"What?"

"On your face."

"What are you talking about?"

Soi sucked her teeth and took Kukaku's chin in her hand, she turned her head.

"…Yoruichi did that to you?"

"It's a strong possibility." Kukaku mumbled.

Soi stared at the large red mark. She didn't think Yoruichi had it in her to do such a thing.

"I'm sorry." Soi whispered.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"Stop it."

"…"

Soi leaned forward and pressed her lips gently on the sore spot. Kukaku choked back a sob. Nobody had ever been so nice or cared to much. "Why are you so kind?"

"Because I can be, and I choose to be. Plus I guess I care to much."

"Thank you."

"No need for that."

They sat in silence for several minutes. Kukaku broke it.

"Soi?"

"Hum?"

"Who would you choose?"

"Huh?"

"Out of the three of us…who would you choose?"

"Well…Kurumi is just a friend, though I know she thinks of me as more."

"And Yoruichi and I?"

"I…don't know. I'm not really sure how I feel on anything right now."

"I see."

Another long silence.

"Soi?"

"Yeah?"

"What do I look like to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you look at me what do you see?"

"I see many things."

"Do I look…I mean…"

"What?"

"Am I ugly to you?"

Soi chuckled. "Definitely not."

"That's good."

"Do I look ugly to you?"

"No. You never have."

"Not even when I was Sao?"

"Nope. You were a cutie, and you're even cuter now."

Soi blushed deep red. "You're not like you used to be."

"I'm not?"

"No. You're more open and caring."

"Only with you."

Soi smiled and pressed her forehead gently against Kukaku's, who smiled and blushed.

"Thank you for caring. You're the only one who listens."

Soi's smile widened. Kukaku nudged her just under the ribs. Soi laughed and took her hand.

A soft patter sounded above them. It kept going. Soi looked out the window behind Kukaku and herself.

The sky was dark and it was raining softly.

Soi released Kukaku's hand and crawled to the window, she opened it quietly. "It's been a while since its rained huh?"

Kukaku moved beside her. "Yeah it has."

They sat there laughing and staring out the window and pointed trying to see if they could guess whatever the object was.

They missed the stranger standing on the roof drenched in rain water.

****

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

__

'I love walking in the rain, because nobody can tell I'm crying.'

- N/A 


	12. Chapter 12

"You gunna go back?" Kukaku glanced at Soi as she leaned against the window frame.

"To Yoruichi's?" Soi met her gaze evenly. Kukaku nodded. "No…not yet." She looked back out the window.

It was still raining…but much softer now. Soi felt sleepy. She allowed herself to fall back on the bed with her eyes closed.

Kukaku sat back and watched her. "Tired?" "The rain makes me sleepy." Soi fell onto her stomach staring up at her. "Does it?"

"Mm hm." Soi's breathing stared to deepen as she fell asleep.

"Soi?" Kukaku whispered as she crawled up beside the dozing girl.

"Hmm?"

"Would you stay here?"

"Mm hm."

Kukaku stared at Soi for a long time. "Soi?"

"Hmm?"

"She won't win will she?"

"Um mm." Soi shifted.

Kukaku laid down beside the sleeping girl. She didn't get much sleep that night.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi opened her eyes tiredly. She stared at the ceiling. The light from outside lit the room up brightly with natural light. She tried to sit up but felt an odd pressure at her shoulder.

Looking over she saw Kukaku snuggled up at her side. Soi smiled and waited for her to wake up.

Kukaku shifted and hour and a half later and opened her eyes slowly. Her gaze met Soi's, who was staring right back at her with a small smile.

"Wakey wakey." Soi teased. Kukaku's cheeks tinged pink. She sat up and stretched, Soi did the same.

Soi sighed deeply as she sat there staring at the other wall. "I should at least go and talk to her." Kukaku nodded. "Okay."

Soi noticed her expression seemed depressed. "I'll be back soon." She touched Kukaku's hand before getting up and walking out quietly. The Shiba pulled up her legs and buried her face in her hands.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yoruichi looked up as the office door slid open. "Soi." She didn't say it to loud because Kurumi was in the back room in the shower. If she said her name to loud she would bound out stark naked.

"Yoruichi."

"How is Shiba's?"

"Very nice, thank you."

Yoruichi hummed. There was a long odd silence. Soi broke it. "Why did you hit Kukaku?"

"Because I did."

"Why?"

"Because."

Soi rolled her eyes in annoyance, she wasn't going to get a straight answer. When she looked back up Yoruichi was standing an inch away from her. 'How did I miss that!?'

"You like her don't you?"

"Kukaku?"

"No, Kisuke." Yoruichi said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sure I like him. Just not like that." Soi decided to lighten up. An argument wouldn't help the situation.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes but Soi saw a small smile pull at her lips.

"Yes do you like Kukaku."

"Yeah."

"How much?"

"Not sure yet."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Do you like me?"

"I don't like that you slap your friends."

"I had my reasons."

"I'll bet."

"I did."

"Okay then."

The two stood staring at eachother for a long time. Yoruichi jumped forward then, sealing her lips to Soi's. Soi stood there dumbly. She couldn't seem to grasp what was happening. The ember in her belly started to burn out bright. Why did this even happen?

Soi stepped back. Effectively breaking the kiss. Yoruichi stared at her. There was something that wasn't being said, and Soi didn't want to hear it. She spun on her heel and ran out, she didn't look back once.


	13. Chapter 13

Kukaku had gone to find Yoruichi after Soi came back. The girl looked pale and bothered. She had an odd feeling in her stomach that things were going bad. She went for Urahara's hideout.

She crouched in the entrance.

Urahara and Tessai were opening a gateway, a small group of Shinigami sat slumped and unconscious nearby.

She noticed someone clad in nothing but black. 'Yoruichi!' The dark skinned woman didn't look to pleased. She ducked out of sight when Yoruichi looked around. 'What the hell is going on?'

When a bright flash of light went off Kukaku looked back again. Her eyes met Yoruichi's. The goddess' expression went from sad to surprised then fury. She was gone a second later and Kukaku was left staring at a large empty cavern.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kukaku was walking back to her home in a daze. She couldn't really believe what she'd just seen, though she'd seen it which proved it. "I don't believe this." She whispered to herself.

"Believe what?" Kukaku jumped at the cheery voice behind her. Kurumi stood smiling at her. "You." Kukaku muttered clutching at the spot her heart was throbbing against in her ribcage.

Kurumi looked sad then. "I talked to master. She told me…I just…I understand. We're still friends she told me. So its not all bad I guess."

Kukaku felt a bit guilty. The girl literally had no one to be with. But knowing Urahara… "We'll swing by Urahara's tomorrow to try and find something."

"Hmm? What for?" "You'll see. You should Uhh…go to your room or wherever you're staying and get some sleep."

Kurumi stared at Kukaku for a long time before heading off.

Soi was sitting quietly on the bed when Kukaku entered the room. The royal tried to speak but the bodyguard shook her head. "…Not tonight. I don't want to hear anything else about her tonight." Kukaku nodded her understanding and moved to the bed.

It made Kukaku feel guilty that Soi looked so sad. It was an unfamiliar feeling. There weren't any tears in her eyes. Just heart wrenching sadness. 'Sad-eyed angel.' Kukaku thought dimly.

Soi looked up when a hand touched her cheek gently. "I'm sorry…" It was the only thing Kukaku could think to say. Soi shook her head and didn't speak. She took Kukaku's hand and held it tightly in her own.

A quiet understanding.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"What are we doing here!?" "Shut up and stay down!" "Does master know about this!?" "Does it matter?" "Yes!" "!"

Kurumi ducked low and stayed quiet. Though it was clear she wanted to say something. Kukaku scuffled up ahead. They entered the building quietly.

"I can't see!" Kurumi whispered. "Shush!" Kukaku chided.

Kurumi bumped into Kukaku's back several minutes later. "What?" She was scared to speak to loudly. Kukaku knelt and scooped something up. "Let's go!" She turned Kurumi around and guided hr back.

They snuck back off the way they had come. As quiet as mice.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"…What is it?" Soi asked as she stared at the body slumped against the other wall. Kurumi sat next to her with confused eyes. Kukaku grinned. "It's someone to keep Kurumi company. A companion of sorts."

Soi sweat dropped. "You make it sound like it's a dog." Kukaku grinned and looked away. "You know I don't mean it like that."

Kurumi smiled. "What's her name?"

Kukaku looked at the slumped girl. "Saki I believe." Kurumi squealed. "How do we wake her up?" Kukaku looked thoughtful. "Soi woke you up with a kiss so I'm guess it's the same with her. Just give her a kiss."

Soi looked away. Kurumi squealed and Kukaku moved out of the way. Neither looked but turned when they heard a shriek.

Saki was awake and looking around in confusion as Kurumi held her tight around the shoulders.

"Well let the poor girl breath Kurumi." Kukaku advised, sitting heavily on the bed.

Kurumi stood and hefted Saki up with her. "Come on! I'll take you for a walk and we can talk and everything!" She all but dragged the poor confused girl out with her.

Kukaku sweat dropped. "She acts like she's a pet." Soi giggled.

There was a long silence. Kukaku rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Umm…I meant to say…that is…Yoruichi," Soi cut her off. "I know." Kukaku looked at her. "You knew? How?" "Just a feeling."

Another long silence. Kukaku broke it again. "About uh…that kiss…" Soi smiled. "It's okay." "I didn't mean," "Anything by it? I find that hard to believe." Kukaku chuckled. "Well…I meant something. I'm just not sure what I meant yet."

Soi took her hand. "Try again then." Kukaku blushed. "What?" Soi smirked. "Try again." Kukaku tried to say something but was at a loss for words. Soi smiled and waited.

'Try again then.' Kukaku couldn't decide. If she acted to fast it may ruin things, if she didn't…then nothing would start at all.

Soi instinctively wrapped her arms around Kukaku's neck as the woman pressed her down and kissed her hard on the lips.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry but i can't think of any way to continue with this story. It's been a short run -_-

I will wrie another one soon though. This story was a Kukaku/Soi story!

I hope you enjoyed it. Please send me any ideas for a story i could work on that you'd like to see.

Again...sorry for the jump out ending.

**_COMPLETE!!!!!!!_**


End file.
